gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing Hamsters
Dancing Hamsters are a series of singing and dancing hamsters made by Gemmy and Funtime Gifts. Each hamster has a unique name and outfit and sings a famous song in a hamster-like voice (high pitched) while dancing. The first hamster that was made was "Sleepy Simon" in 2001. He sings "Mr. Sandman". Simon, along with several other hamsters released in 2001 were made of rubber. Starting late that year, with the Kung Fu Hamster, they were made of plush. The line was discontinued in 2004-05, but hamsters released for Valentine's Day, Christmas, and Easter could be found in stores until at least 2008. In 2006, Mini Hamsters were launched. They had the same singing and dancing feature as the originals, but were smaller and more cartoony. In 2012, Gemmy brought back the hamsters. They were larger and more cartoony than the originals, with larger eyes resembling those of the popular plush line, "Beanie Boo's". Several year-round hamsters were sold at Walgreen's, Big Lots, CVS, and Target from 2012-2013. Seasonal hamsters for Valentine's, Easter, and Christmas were also released during these years. No new hamsters were produced after 2013. Several special sets of hamsters were also produced. In 2015, these were brought back for the 4th time, looking more like real hamsters again. Trivia * Miniature Clip-ons of the Kung Fu Fighting, Jailhouse Rick, Wild Willie, Sexy Rex and Sugar Ray Clay were released. Each of which played snippets of their original version's songs. * In 2003 - Military Hamsters were released. These hamsters were Sgt. Scruffy, Captain Carl, Sailor Seymour ,and Sgt.Murphy . During the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, the Military Hamsters all had yellow ribbons added to them. This is where the "Support our troops!" meaning comes from in the Gemmy advert for these. - After the hamster's initial discontinuation, Romancin' Hamsters were released for Valentine's Day 2005. These hamsters sang love songs while their cheeks lit up and they danced. * In 2005 for Valentine's Day - Romancin' Hamsters which sung and danced to love songs were released. Their outfits were mostly designed around characters from the movie, "Grease" (and of course Greaser and Bobby Soxer) You can tell by their slicked back hair, leather jackets and some of the girls having poodle designs on them somewhere) There are also two exclusives featuring cheetah/leopard print outfits. * An unknown year brought about hamsters dressed as NASCAR drivers who moved steering wheels as they danced. The interesting thing about them is that they danced to songs at a normal pitch! * They released a limited edition hamster named Sam out in 2003. ham2.jpg|Uncle sammie 2 ham4.jpg|Spaz SNB21298.JPG|Dancing Hamsters as seen on the "Their Taking over the world! On Their world Tour" Poster Animated & Singing Hamsters.jpg|Doc, Sarge, Hombre and Disco don Animated and Singing Hamsters.jpg|Phat daddy mac, Sexy Rex, Wild willie, teddy ballgame, rock and sugar ray clay CEO Singing Hamster.jpg|CEO dancing hamster-Wild critter Cody.jpg|Wild critter cody dancing hamster-Chick.jpg|Chick dancing hamster-Grand master blaster.jpg|Grand master blaster dancing hamster-Kareoke kim.jpg|Karaoke Kim dancing hamster-sam.jpg|Sam dancing hamster-Larry love.jpg|Larry Love Dancing hamster-Phat daddy mac.jpg|Phat daddy mac Gemmy singing and dancing hamster Barber Ben BNIB gift for hairdresser.JPG|Barber Ben (Funtime Hamster) Larry love dancing hmaster gemmy.jpg|Rubber Larry Love Luigi Singing Hamster.jpg|Luigi Singing & Animated Bride Hamster.jpg|Bride Hamster Singing and Dancing Sugar Hamster.jpg|Sugar Singing and Dancing Princess Hamster.jpg|Princess Singing and Dancing Carly Hamster.jpg|Carly Singing Big Man On Campus Graduation Hamster.jpg|Big man on campus Singing Celebration Hamster.jpg|Celebration Singing & Animated Harry Hamster.jpg|Harry Sgt. Murphy Marine Singing Hamster.jpg|Sgt.Murphy Sgt. Scruffy Army Singing Hamster.jpg|Sgt.Scruffy Capt Carl Air Force Singing Hamster.jpg|Captain carl Singing Sailor Seymore Hamster.jpg|Sailor Seymour Singing Over The Hill Birthday Hamster.jpg|Over the hill Singing Yankee Doodle Boy Hamster.jpg|Uncle sammie Smooth Singing & Dancing Hamster.jpg|Smooth phatdaddymacfuntime.jpg|VERY RARE Funtime Version Phat Daddy Mac supportourtroopsribbons.png|Military Hamsters wearing the "Support our troops!" Ribbons. 2001 Gemmy Jigolo Joe Dancing Singing Hamster Battery Operated Tested Working.jpg|Gigolo Jo Greg Brady Hamster sings The Brady Bunch theme song. by Gemmy.JPG|Greg Brady Paramount Pictures 2003 kungpow.JPG|Kung Fu Hamster with Promotional Sticker Box promoting Kung Pow - Enter the Fist film from 2002. New Dancing Hamsters In Stores Hip Hop: In Da Club (Big Lots) 2012-2013 Hip Hop: The Choice Is Yours (Big Lots) 2012-2013 Hip Hop: Krazy (Target) 2011-2012 Country: Cruise (Spencer Gifts) 2015 Birthday: Happy Birthday (Spencer Gifts) 2015 Karate: Kung Fu Fighting (Spencer Gifts) 2015 Party: (Its Friday) (Target) 2012-2013 Karate: Kung Fu Fighting (Toys R Us) 2012-2013 Easter- Easter Egg Hop (CVS) 2013 Easter- Baby (CVS) 2013 Valentines- Moves Like Jagger (CVS) 2013 Valentines- The Way You Are (CVS) 2013 Valentines- Call Me Maybe (CVS) 2013-2014 Christmas: Christmas Is My Favorite Time Of The Year, Christmas Rap Song, Chrismas Rap Song 2, (Home Depot) (2012) Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Series Category:Hamsters Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Rubber hamsters Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015